Cell Block Revenge
by Dory
Summary: [danny phantom] A group of 1920s ghost girls come out of the portal this time, and they tempt Danny Fenton into helping them get revenge on the recent decedents of the men who killed them.


Cell Block Revenge  
  
By Dory/ Jessie  
  
Story: A group of 1920s girls come out of the portal this time, Rosalyn Smart, Thelma Klein, Henrietta Francesca, and Margie Dimple. They tempt Danny Fenton into helping them get revenge on the recent decedents of the men who killed them. However Danny doesn't realize who the decedents are, and the truth behind their deaths.  
  
Chapter 1: Eighty Years Later  
  
Sometime in the 1920s -  
  
Thelma sat outside the backstage door entrance to the Three Quartz, a bar with a show every night. She tossed down the half used cigarette into the black street; using her dance shoe she rubbed the cigarette into the ground. The moon barely glowed on this dark night, but her silhouette could be seen by anyone who walked by, but unless they came closer or recognized her attitude by her shadow, no one would have given a second thought as to who she was. The remains of the smoke that drifted from the cigarette were floating delicately into the air, following the soft breeze. Thelma crossed her arms and walked up to the light post and leaned against it. You could see her jet black hair hugging her face, she was pale with little color, and was wearing a fancy all black dancing outfit for the show that night. She crossed her arms and glared out into the shadows and smiled.  
  
"I see you there Miss Margie, you can't hide from me," She looked at her nails almost dully, and picked a little dirt off them, "No need to hide, you're in good company."  
  
In the distance a shadow of a young looking girl came into view, little by little she came into the light, covering her eyes from the bright flicker of the light. This girl must have been around fifteen, she had Shirley Temple curls (even though Shirley Temple wasn't even a star at this point in time) that were strawberry blonde, and they made her look incredibly young for her actual age. She had on everything dark blue and looked almost as if she were going to church. A little past knee length she wore a nice yet not at all flexible skirt, and a jacket clung to her hiding what ever blouse she had on underneath. She had black shoes on, but with all this dark color her vibrant strawberry blonde hair just stuck out anywhere.  
  
She sheepishly dug her foot into the dirt with her hands behind her back, "How'd yah know it was me Thelma?"  
  
Thelma made no eye contact but smirked and looked up to the small moon that was beginning to be hidden by clouds, "A blind man could see your hair a mile away darling, and that's Miss Thelma, or Miss Klein, to you."  
  
"Sorry Miss Thelma," Margie Dimple said with a forced smile, and then she sighed, "about this whole thing with Mister Jacobs -," however as quickly as she had brought up the subject, Thelma leaped over and covered the girl's mouth, looking around quickly to see if anyone was paying attention.  
  
"Are you some sort of idiot to bring that up here?" Thelma scowled, Margie tried to reply but was muffled by Thelma's hand, "Sorry," Thelma removed her hand.  
  
Margie sighed, "I just don't know if I can do it!" A tear came out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
  
However, Velma rolled her eyes, "Some actress you are – it'll be easy, don't you dare quit on me now."  
  
The stage door suddenly opened and sound from indoors pour out into the alley way, a skinny blonde girl stood there in an outfit similar to Thelma's, however it was white and was covered in diamonds, "Thelma, Mr. 'illiams says your sho' 'ill be on soon."  
  
"Tell Mr. Williams to keep his pants on, I'll be ready in a minute," Thelma glared at the girl who couldn't pronounce W's for some odd reason. The girl nodded and smiled, then closed the door. Instantly the noise from indoors that had seemed to be everywhere a minute ago was now gone.  
  
Thelma looked back at Margie, "You be here when this show is over – and don't you dare quit now." With that Thelma left Margie alone in the alleyway to ponder her decision.  
  
Eighty years later, Danny Fenton sat with his two best friends Tucker and Sam in his room doing some homework. Danny staring dully at his empty math paper, just wishing it would suddenly fine itself finished instead of numberless. Tucker tapped his pencil against his English essay, which had one paragraph written that had nothing really to do with the subject. However Sam sat on the edge of Danny's bed with her laptop, surrounded by several large and open books. She typed fast and quickly flipped through pages, scanned some sentences, and then typed more. All this while she had her headphones on and was listening to MP3s on her computer, and yet Danny and Tucker seemed absolutely motionless compared to her.  
  
Danny decided to procrastinate some more, so he finally got up and sat next to Sam, reading over her shoulder. Tucker quickly became bored as well and joined his friend in watching her.  
  
"Why are you so enthusiastic about this report?" Tucker asked while looking at one of the books, which was turned to a page about The Depression. Another book was open and was talking about fashion styles of the 1920s, and another was talking about the entertainment from that decade.  
  
However Sam apparently hadn't heard him, so Danny decided to take a different procedure, he slowly lifted one of Sam's head phones and said, "What're you doing?"  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Sam screamed and caused Danny and Tucker to fly backwards and Sam to spin around throwing an angry curled up fist in their direction shouting, "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Danny held up mercy hands and Tucker just sat down with his mouth gaping, Danny replied, "Sorry – what are you doing that has got you so focused?"  
  
"And giving you the ability to multitask by listening to music at the same time?" Tucker asked standing up again.  
  
Sam sighed and picked up some of the fallen books that had landed on the floor and put them on the bed and turned to them, "I'm not multitasking really – I'm listening to music from the 20s era."  
  
Danny and Tucker exchanged odd looks, "Why?"  
  
Finally getting the books into the right spot they were before, Sam replied, "Because I'm studying the 1920s in American history – it's actually pretty interesting."  
  
However Danny sighed, "I wish I could get away from my math homework some how – I feel like procrastinating today," almost as if on clue, blue smoke drifted from his mouth.  
  
Tucker quickly gave a victory jump, "Alright! Hero time!"  
  
Danny sighed, "Looks like I'm getting my wish – lets go guys." And the three ran down stairs to the Fenton laboratory to see what ghost they'd fight today.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: This is somewhat a crossover idea of taking Danny Phantom and putting some "Chicago" into it, since I love the movie so much, lol. Hope you guys like it – eventually I'm gonna post some fan art that goes with this story, I know there isn't much to work off of now, but if anyone feels like they want to draw, let me know and show me! Lol. - Jess 


End file.
